Warriors: Stranded on a deserted island
by starshine4235
Summary: The warriors are stuck in a deserted island! Will they get out alive? Will they survive? Read more to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Just a normal day until...**

Dovewing stared blankly at her computer screen. _Gah! I lost internet connection!_

"Fuck!" she exclaimed. Whitewing poked her head randomly into the den that Dovewing had found the computer. "How many times have I told you not to swear! There are kits here!"

"But mother! We lost internet connection!" Dovewing whined. "And if we don't get it back, I'll die!"

"Why don't you go do something useful and go hunting?"

Dovewing smirked. _An excuse to go see Tigerheart! _ "Okay, mom. I'll go _hunting_." She skipped out merrily and hummed the tune of _Call me maybe_.

Outside of the computer den, Leafpool, Graystripe and the super high Bluestar were playing battlefield. A giant blast came from the screen and Leafpool got up in victory. "I win bitches!"

Bluestar got up and leaped at her. "No you don't!" Bluestar managed to shove some catmint in Leafpool's mouth and the next thing you knew the 2 she-cats were bouncing up and down.

Graystripe stared after them. "What about our game?"

"WHERE'S MY CATMINT?" Jayfeather exclaimed from the medicine den. He ran into Spottedleaf, who was busy looking in a large mirror. "Spottedleaf, have you seen my catmint?"

"Do I look fat?" Spottedleaf asked while still looking at the mirror.

"AHH I'M SURROUND BY IDIOTS!" Jayfeather exclaimed loudly.

"I'll take that as sexy." Spottedleaf said while putting on 5-inch high-heels.

Jayfeather ran to Firestar's mansion where Sandstorm was busy feeding him grapes while on one of those lounge sofas . "Have you seen my catmint?"

Firestar nodded. "Yea, Bluestar took it."

Jayfeather ran out after Bluestar, who was in a carousol that Lionblaze had just brought. Lionblaze, Leafpool, and Blustar where on the ponies.

"Hey bro! Wanna try?" Lionblaze exclaimed from his pink-and white pony.

"No! Bluestar took my catmint! Again!"

"Oh really? Well Hollyleaf went digging and guess what she found out?"

"That Tigerheart and Dovewing are dating?"

"What? No. A miillion bucks!"

"What! That's incredible! Where did she find it?"

"In the tunnels where she almost died in! Duh!" Lionblaze said like it was the most obivous thing in the world.

In that second Hollyleaf came running in, with crazy derpy eyes. "THEY'RE AFTER MAH MONEY!"

"Who?" The whole of ThunderClan meowed.

"SHADOWCLAN! RIVERCLAN! WINDCLAN! AND SOME CLAN CALLED SKYCLAN!" With that the four clan leaders and cats that she named came up behind the tree. Blackstar, wearing pirate gear and holding a sword. "Give me my booty!"

Everyone snickered. Firestar came up next to the four leaders. "Why don't we share the money?"

"That's what I said!" Leafstar and Mistystar said at the same time.

"Fine." Blackstar and Onestar said bluntly.

The five leader huddle in a circle and started discussing on stuff they should spend the money.

"We should buy fariy princess costumes!" Onestar suggested.

"NO!"

"Who about we go on a vaction?" Leafstar suggested.

"YES!"

"Ok, just where..." Firestar said.

"How about we go on a yacht vaction?" Mistystar suggested

"Hmm what if I drown?" Blackstar said nervously.

"We'll celebrate!" Firestar and Mistystar meowed.

"Then it's settled. We're going on a yacht vaction."

**(Feel free to leave suggestions!**

**Warriors (c) Erin Hunter)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"We all will be going on a yacht vaction!" Firestar called over all the crowd.

The clans cheered with joy. "Everyone, to the airport!"

On the airplane, Purdy, Millie, and Daisy got stuck sitting in the bathroom because there wasn't enough chairs for them.

"I'm sexy and I kno-"

"Purdy." Millie said.

"Yes?"

"SHUT THE **** UP."

"My feet my feet!" Daisy whined.

_**Outside of the bathroom**_

Was a party! Everyone was dancing to the song "Thriller" by Micheal Jackson and almost everyone managed to get high.

Jayfeather and Half moon were dancing on top of the chairs and Berrynose was air sick and vomiting in the bathroom where Purdy, Millie, and Daisy were stuck in. Dustpelt and Ferncloud were making out, Lionblaze was dancing with the flight attendent, Hollyleaf, Tawnypelt, and Crowfeather were playing twister, Bluestar, Oakheart, Crookedstar, Tallstar, and Raggedstar were playing a game of poker, Spottedleaf was busy checking herself out, Blackstar and Onestar were having a pirate fight, Sandstorm, Firestar, Graystripe and Silverstream were challenging each other in a dance-a-thon and you get the idea!

It was a rainy day, but they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Squirrelflight, one of the least highest on the airplane, was surfing through the web. "I want in iphone! I want an iphone!" She chanted while looking one Ebay. "Give me my iphone!" While she was busy yelling at her laptop she got an e-mail from Ashfur. "Ugh, what does he want know?"

I_luv_Squirrelflight: Yo what's up.

Squirrel_flies: We are. WE'RE ON A FRICKEN AIRPLANE

I_luv_Squirrelflight: Oh yea!

Squirrel_flies: Bye!

_Squirrel_flies has left the chatroom to get her new iphone._

**4 hours later**

"Here we are!" The captain called. "Welcome to Florida. Grab your bags and get out! "

Everyone did the same and scurried out of the airplane.

"Where's our yacht?" Cherrytail called.

"Take a right!" Ravenpaw had the map and then everyone turned right.

"Striaght!" Everyone went striaight.

"Left!" Everyone turned left and saw a massive yacht with a gaint pool, rock climbing, surfing, and golfing.

"Now this is the life!" Breezepelt yelled.

"SHUT UP BREEZEPELT NO ONE LIKES YOU!" Heathertail screamed.

"Ah but, baby-"

"Don't touch me!"

"Everyone, on board!" Firestar called.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

On the Yacht, the party of couse, continued. The yacht was so awesome Purdy fainted.

"I'm a rodeo clown!" Foxleap yelled with a giant rainbow afro with polkadots all over his face and cowboy bots.

"I am not related to him!" Icecloud meowed loudly.

"Has anyone smelled I am meen seen Lionblaze?" Jayfeather asked with a giant bull horn.

Cinderheart smiled. "I think he went surfing! Follow me!"

Jayfeather sighed. But then Jayfeather thought, everyone that goes on one of those surf board thing falls. A lot.

When Cinderheart and Jayfeather got there, Lionblaze already fell flat one his face. "THIS IS AWESOME!" he screamed. Cinderheart giggled and Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Where's my catmint? That took me hours to supply!"

"Ooooooooooooooooo I think the leaders have it. Something about a party and other stuff."

"Which leaders?"

"The first ones, dude!"

"Can I join you you, Lionblaze?" Cinderheart meowed.

"You can't go in wearing that!"

"I'm leaving." Jayfeather meowed before he could do anything more.

Mostly everyone was wrecking there new rooms. Bluestar already fell asleep, Spottedleaf went on a shopping spree in the middle ocean beacause she stole a wand from a wizard, and Sandstorm was currently under one of her spells because all of a sudden she was checking herself out while Firestar was laying on the new fancy king-sized-that-can-probably-fit-all-of ThunderClan bed surfing the Internet with his new laptop.

"I CALL THIS ONE, THE CAMPFIRE SONG SONG!" Mouswhisker yelled.

"LET'S GATHER AROUND THE CAMPFIRE AND SING OR CAMPFIRE SONG!" Hollyleaf screamed.

"OUR C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G SONG!" Blackstar yelled.

"AND IF YOU DON'T THINK THAT WE SING CAN SING IT FASTER THEN YOU'RE WRONG!" Brambleclaw(star) said as loud as possible.

"BUT IT WILL HELP IF YOU JUST SING ALONG!" Ferncloud continued.

"Bum bum bum." Whitestorm said really deeply.

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G SONG!" Oakheart yelled.

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G SONG!" Longtail screamed.

"AND IF YOU DON'T THINK THAT WE SING CAN SING IT FASTER THEN YOU'RE WRONG!" Mousefur screamed.

"BUT IT WILL HELP IF YOU JUST SING ALONG!" Dustpelt continued.

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E SONG! GRAYSTRIPE!" Silverstream yelled.

"SONG! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E!" Greystripe screamed.

"JAYFEATHER!" Leafpool yelled.

"..." -Jayfeather.

"GOOD!" Squirrelflight screamed.

While everyone was singing, relaxing, or having fun, the boat ran into a rock.

**(Whatd'ya you guys think? Ok, I'm going to have a little contest thingy! Who ever answers the question correct gets to choose what the cats do next! Okay here's the question:Who are the 2 most paid young celeberties in the U.S? Hint Hint: You belong with me and Baby)**

**(I do not own Warriors or anything else mentioned in the story)**


End file.
